Un Futuro de Cristal
by El Lord
Summary: Cuando la Naturaleza castigue al hombre por sus delitos contra ella, el milenario Cristal de Serena volverá a destellar para convertir esa amenaza en una bendición.


**UN FUTURO DE CRISTAL**

Habían pasado seis años desde que Serena y las Sailor Scouts vencieron al Caos y establecieron la paz en el mundo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, todas ellas fueron para el bienestar de las chicas. Hacían dos años que Darien le propuso matrimonio a la joven Tsukino y se habían casado, llevaban una vida feliz y tranquila, no podían pedir nada más. El mundo estaba en calma.

Nadie imaginaba, sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La luna, desde su inamovible sitio en el firmamento, era testigo de la forma en que las olas comenzaron a perder su calma, esa calma que habían tenido durante mucho tiempo y que ahora azotaban las costas del mundo, cada vez de manera más violenta.

El planeta entero fue de pronto cubierto por un velo de nubes negras, que lanzaban poderosos rayos inconstantes y muy repetidos. No se le daba mucha importancia, ya que era tomado como un monzón ocasional.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que las personas comenzaron a preguntarse lo que ocurría. Los más extremistas creían que el fin del mundo había llegado. La ausencia de los rayos del sol pronto provocó increíbles descensos en la temperatura del globo.

Japón no era la excepción. Las Sailor Scouts estaban indagando por los extraños fenómenos. Habían acudido al Templo Hikawa, dónde se reunían a conversar y a discutir siempre que se presentaban problemas.

Rei, vestida con su uniforme de sacerdotisa, observaba el fuego con detenimiento. Hablaba con él, le veía crepitar en el centro de la habitación. Las demás le miraban, expectantes, esperando a que la chica de cabello negro les dijera algo.

De pronto, la Guerrero de Marte sintió frío. Más frío de lo normal. Pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó. No sabía, por alguna extraña razón, si esa sensación era buena o mala. La mayoría de las veces, sensaciones similares eran acompañadas por buenos o malos presentimientos, esta vez, el frío llegó solo.

— No lo sé… —dijo entonces. Las otras chicas le miraban perplejas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Rei?

Súbitamente, el fuego en el centro de la habitación se congeló, rodeado por formaciones cristalinas semejantes al hielo, de forma prismática. Las presentes se asustaron. Pensaron que podría ser obra de algún nuevo enemigo. Pero nunca ninguna de las entidades malvadas contra las que pelearon antes hizo una maniobra como aquella. Estaban desconcertadas.

Salieron entonces a la calle con la intención de calmar los nervios que había provocado el susto.

Estaban paradas frente al Centro Comercial de Tokio cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y un pilar de luz apareció sobre el edificio frente a las chicas. Todas se transformaron. Comenzó a nevar.

La intensidad del pilar de luz incrementó. Era una luz blanca, pero extrañamente no emitía ningún tipo de energía negativa, al contrario. Los destellos que emitía eran pacíficos, un aroma a rosas invadió el ambiente.

La nieve caía cada vez con más intensidad. Gruesos copones de nieve estaban cubriendo el suelo rápidamente. Hacía frío. Aquellas condiciones eran similares a las que tuvieron que enfrentar las Sailor Senshi en la batalla contra la Reina Kaguya de las Nieves.

Pronto pudieron observarse, en la distancia, más pilares de luz. Estos no se movían, estaban allí. El fenómeno atrajo la atención de la gente, que se asomaba a las calles a admirar el acontecimiento.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena, justo antes de que el Cristal de Plata apareciera frente a ella. Luego de emitir un resplandor plateado, el uniforme de Sailor Moon dejó su cuerpo, y largas cintas envolvieron su desnudez, formando así el vestido de la Princesa de la Luna, un largo y suave tejido. La Luna creciente apareció en su frente también.

Entonces la tormenta se desató por completo. Ni siquiera los poderes de las Sailor Senshi eran suficientes para protegerlas de ese devastador suceso, que congeló sus cuerpos de inmediato, al igual que el de todas las personas en la ciudad y el mundo.

Así comenzó. Desde el espacio exterior podía observarse al planeta Tierra cubrirse de hielo. Toda superficie de tierra y agua se congeló, con una helada capa de hermosos prismas, dotando al mundo de una tonalidad más azulada de lo que ya era. Y tras el hielo, los espesos nubarrones que lo acapararon todo.

La vida pareció extinguirse de pronto de aquel planeta que tantas veces había sido protegido incansablemente por las Sailor Scouts. Todo sacrificio que hayan hecho en el pasado era ahora en vano, puesto que ni un alma viva quedaba en toda su faz. ¿Qué voluntad divina habría fraguado algo semejante? Mas aquello no era obra de ningún ente sobrenatural, al contrario.

Todo aquello estaba afectando al mundo de forma simultánea debido al descuido de los humanos. Esos individuos insignificantes que, en su codicia y su arrogancia, construyeron sus reinos sin miramientos, sin limitaciones. Ahora serían consumidos por aquel mundo que tanto habían descuidado.

Las alas del sueño se batieron sobre el planeta entero. A medida que el frío acaparaba todo a su paso, las personas se sumían a lo que probablemente sería un eterno letargo.

Novecientos años pasaron. No había rastro de algún cambio en toda la faz del mundo. Era como si sólo unos minutos hubieran transcurrido, cuando en el lugar donde alguna vez fue la Ciudad Capital de Japón, Tokio, un intenso resplandor plateado inundó todo el valle congelado.

Una brisa levantó polvo de escarcha. De nuevo, cinco pilares de luz aparecieron por la ciudad. De blanco, pasaron a rojo, amarillo, verde, azul y naranja cada uno. En medio de la escena, un gran pedazo de hielo comenzó a elevarse por el aire. En su interior podía verse el cuerpo atrapado de la Princesa Serenity, sosteniendo entre sus manos el antiguo Cristal de Plata, que luego de nueve centurias volvía a emitir su cálido destello.

La luna creciente en la frente de Serenity comenzó a brillar en un haz dorado, y al abrir los ojos, el hielo empezó a fisurarse, a despedazarse lentamente. Pronto, ella estuvo libre de su prisión congelada.

Con tristeza, observó la devastación que provocó el extraño fenómeno, ignorando el tiempo que había transcurrido. Una lágrima rodó suavemente por su mejilla hasta que cayó sobre el Cristal plateado en sus manos. Nuevamente, la joya mística emitió intensos destellos. Serenity levantó el milenario Ginzuishou por sobre su cabeza y rezó. _"Por el Poder del Cristal Lunar"._

Todo el prisma helado que cubría el mundo brilló al par del sagrado Cristal que Serenity sostenía, y por un segundo, el planeta Tierra opacó a la luz del sol. Un fuerte temblor sacudió al mundo entero. Ella sintió que el planeta estaba sanando.

Al mismo tiempo, el vestido de la Princesa de la Luna fue envuelto por largas cintas escarlata que giraban a gran velocidad por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Las hombreras del vestido desaparecieron, dejando los hombros al descubierto.

El listón blanco en su baja espalda fue reemplazado por singulares extensiones del más fino textil, en forma de pequeñas y delgadas alas. Los broches aperlados en su cabello desaparecieron también, su lugar fue usurpado por una finísima diadema dorada en forma de corazón con una joya de un vívido rojo en el centro, adornada con perlas a los costados.

Justo en ese momento apareció Darien, vestido como Tuxedo Mask. Llevaba su típico bastón y la galera, pero ya no portaba el antifaz. Se acercó a Serena sonriente.

Una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro al ver a sus amigas, las cuatro Guerreros del Sistema Solar Interior, junto a ella. Frente al grupo comenzó a crecer una gran torre de forma prismática. El hielo, que había perdido su gélida naturaleza casi en su totalidad, estaba tomando la forma de un edificio que ellas ya habían visto antes.

Las nubes se estaban comenzando a disipar luego de casi mil años de haber cubierto al mundo totalmente. El cálido brillo del sol estaba tocando la superficie de la tierra después de muchísimo tiempo, calando por entre los espacios, y al rebotar contra las estructuras prismáticas, un brillo efímero y maravilloso invadió cada rincón del paisaje.

La majestuosa estructura fue reconocida como el Palacio de Cristal del siglo treinta. El mismo lugar que ellas habían visitado hacía algún tiempo con la misión de detener a la familia de Black Moon. Entonces Serena entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. La historia estaba tomando el rumbo que debía, finalmente.

Pero allí no terminaba todo… Ese era sólo el comienzo. Un nuevo orden tomaría al mundo y a sus habitantes, para conducirlos a un tiempo de paz y prosperidad, un tiempo que sería conocido como la Segunda Era del Milenio de Plata.


End file.
